And The Unrelated Moral Is
by deadtodd
Summary: Wally wants to know Robin's secret identity. There's fluff in here, you just have to look for it.


**Grimmy:**_ WHOO! EVEN THOUGH IT'S SIX THIRTY IN THE MORNING AND I HAVEN'T SLEPT ALL NIGHT I STILL CAN'T SLEEP! WHY? BECAUSE MY CAST COMES OFF TODAY! I FINALLY CAN FREE MY ARM FROM THIS HELLISH CONTRAPTION! Ahem. Another KF/Robin! Although this one isn't quite slash so much as it is two friends having fun. I didn't manage to squeeze a kiss in here but I did get something better. ;) Anyways, this takes place maybe a year before Young Justice is formed. _

_

* * *

_

It was one of their off days and they'd decided to spend it hanging out together. It was rare to get any free time, let along any at the same time as each other. But they were lucky, and apparently Wally was very good at convincing his mentor he needed a day off. And like always they had fun. Playing harmless pranks on unsuspecting civilians, eating as much food as they pleased at a large buffet, they even squeezed in a movie(a rated R one that Wally had convinced the younger boy to sneak into with him). They had fun making fun of the characters since neither of them found the abundance of romance amusing.

And to top it all off they had just left a fair in the city over. Robin was sure the speedster wouldn't be able to get them both there and back but Wally was more than happy to prove him wrong. His energy seemed endless, much to the younger boy's delight, and they rode the largest three roller coasters before breaking for sugar. Robin puked after the next roller coaster but he was entirely too hyper to stop. Wally had even managed to get some girls to give him their phone number, Robin didn't quite understand how but he made a mental note to ask him later.

But now they were laying side by side in a field not too far from the city. If they were to stand and walk forward they'd be able to see it glowing so brightly that the neighboring towns would pale in comparison. The sun had just disappeared beyond the city skyline, bathing it in some sort of heavenly glow. There was still a bit of grapefruit pink in the sky but a majority of it was being chased away by shades of lavender, dusky blues, and traditional royal blues.

It was nice to watch but the boys found they enjoyed the moment of tranquility that couldn't be found at home. They couldn't be hyper all the time and sometimes relaxing was just... too nice to pass up. This was supposed to be their day off after all. And they found just being... being there was enjoyable. Had it not sounded so feminine, Wally's words, they would have called their current location their special spot.

"Hey Rob," Wally muttered. He would have turned his head when addressed the boy but his body was in the perfect spot. He extended his arm, and poked his young friend in the side. A breathy giggle told him that he had his attention. "What's your real name?" He'd asked several times before but Robin somehow evaded answering every time he did. But now, they were all alone...

Wally opened his eyes, noticing that the sky had gotten significantly darker in such a short time. He glanced over at Robin who was now sitting up and looking around, a frown on his face. "W-what do you mean?" he asked.

It was almost impressive. The way Wally picked up on the hints that the younger boy displayed when he lied. His eyebrows furrowed slight and his bottom lip jutted out a little more than his upper, almost as if he were pouting. Not to mention his ears turned slightly pinkish. He couldn't remember when he started to first notice this and he'd never thought of himself as the observant type.

But he humored the boy anyways. "Your secret identity. Your given name." Wally closed his eyes again, even if Robin tried to run away or something he'd be able to catch him. He always did. His lips twitched slightly at the thought but he forced away the oncoming smile.

"Oh," Robin mumbled. He didn't say anything for a while and Wally suspected that his question would be dismissed. "I can't tell you," he finally said.

At least now Wally didn't have to force a frown. He peeked out from behind his eyelashes, noticing how stiff the boy had gone and how uncomfortable he looked. As if he wanted to tell. "But... We're best friends right-" Robin nodded. "-and best friends tell each other everything." Wally looked up at the boy, his eyes wide and his bottom lip poking out in a classic puppy dog pout.

"Yes, but-"

"And you want to be a good friend. I told you my name." Wally rolled over and squirmed around until his head was resting in Robin's lap. The boy wonder jump before settling down again. He fidgeted every now and then, more than likely due to the sudden contact. Wally couldn't help it, he'd always been a touchy-feely type of person since before he could remember.

"Yes, but-"

"So why can't you tell me this one thing? I'm good at keeping secrets, I swear!" Wally's voice had taken on a slightly whiny, muffled tone as he began to nuzzle Robin's stomach. He'd tensed up again and whenever Wally peeked up at him his face was a lot pinker, borderline red. He was so easily flustered.

"Becaaause!" Robin paused to inhale deeply, "Batman told me not to tell _anyone_. And that means you."

That was it? Wally frowned and pressed his forehead forward so it was pressing against the smaller boy's tummy. That couldn't be the only reason... Could it? "Well he doesn't have to know," he finally said, grinning at the simple solution.

"Oh... Well... I didn't really think of that." Robin began to grin himself. He looked around, a little wary of finally telling someone other than Batman and Alfred his name. Finally, someone else would know his identity. "Richard... Grayson." A slow sigh passed his lips and he felt a little lighter.

The moment of silence was short lived when Wally began to snicker softly. And that eventually became giggles. Which evolved into full blown laughter. He wiped an imaginary tear from his face upon noticing his friend's angry expression. He'd obviously thought that he was being laughed at. "Relax! It was just funny that I can call you-" sniggle, "Dick!"

And before he knew it grass and dirt was invading his mouth. He sat up quickly and tried to spit everything back out, and when that didn't work he began picking blades of grass off his tongue. Until he noticed Dick stomping off. He rubbed his tongue along the cleaner side of his shirt and sped off after the younger boy, just barely managing to keep his balance when he crashed into him.

"I was kidding! If it makes you feel any better..." Wally too looked around, making sure the coast was clear. "My middle name is Rudolph." His eye began to twitch violently and he cringed. God, he hated that name.

He wasn't the one laughing now. "Shouldn't you be off at the North Pole or something!"

"Shouldn't you be in my pants, _Dick_."

...

No one was laughing now. Wally groaned and slapped his forehead at the unintentional innuendo while Dick just looked anywhere but at_ him_. He was blushing again. They_ both_ were blushing.

"I didn't mean-"

"Look, Wally, I know I'm hot and all but there's no way I'm ever going near what's in your pants." They both were silent before Dick began to grin and at that point they couldn't help but to laugh. They started walking back towards the city, large smiles on their faces.

"If you're hot then I'm drop dead sexy," Wally quipped. He then slapped the younger boy on the butt and took off running, speeding up a little whenever the boy wonder nearly caught him. "Catch me if you can!"

**Grimmy:** _Final note folks! This actually is related with all the other KF/Robin fics I've written. It's where it all started, that curiosity I mean. I'll probably be writing a sequel to this in which Robin follows up on that mental note. Also, notice how he was called by his superhero name throughout this :). So far Wally is the only person on the YJ team to actually know Robin's real name. Which is why I always call him by his nickname in any fic starring him and Wally. _

_More importantly, at least I think it's important, my friends and I started a Young Justice Challenge forum for anyone who's interested in taking challenges. Shameless advertising! I'll probably be doing that until the place actually gets moving. Anyways, it's pretty helpful if you want to write for YJ but you're running low on ideas. A majority of my Harry Potter fanfictions were challenges, while the others were inspired by them. They really keep you going. _

_Finally, I'd appreciate it dearly if you all reviewed and told me what you liked or didn't like about this fic. Was that really unexpected, lol? I feeeeed on yo revieeeeews. Feel free to punch me in the face as well because I haven't betaed this either. _

_LAST THING, I JUST REMEMBERED. I'll probably put a recent news segment or some shit on my profile. To give anyone who's interested a heads up on what I'll be shelling out in the future. So if you're curious about what I'll be posting next you can check there. _


End file.
